Love is War
by ScoundrelGirl12
Summary: Jacob likes Bella, Bella likes Jacob. They date, they are happy. Then bad boy Edward comes to town. He likes Bella. Now Edward and Jacob are at war for Bella's affections, and only Bella can end the war. The choice may seem obvious at first, but soon nothing is obvious, and Bella has to decide what's more important, other's happiness, or her own.


ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER

BELLA'S POV

I walk through the double doors of Forks High, same as every other day. I walk to my locker just like I do every day, and as usual a pack of ogres is in front of my locker. Jessica "my boobs are so fake" Stanley and her group of obnoxious wannabes giggle and gossip in front of my locker every day just to annoy me, I'm sure of it. I'm sure of it because, A., Her locker is in another hallway and she always picks MY locker, B., She hates my guts (and I return the favor), and C., she KNOWS it gets on my nerves.

I walked up to the group and cleared my throat loudly, successfully getting their attention, "What the hell do you want ugly ducking?" "It's Swan, and if I'm ugly, you must be hideous." "Oh please, you'll never be as pretty as me." "Well that's a relief, because your pretty is very different than my pretty, because your as fake as Angelina Jolie's lips." "Well… you're as boring as math class!" "Which you are failing, I'm sure. Look Jessica, get over yourself and go take a shower, because you reek of ego." "Ugg, c'mon girls, she's just a waste of our time." And with that they sashayed away. Good, now that they're gone I can be nice again and put away my claws.

I opened up my locker and grabbed everything I need for science, then slammed my locker shut and made my way to the science classroom. I walked into the classroom and sat down in my normal seat, and one minute later class began. The teacher walked into the classroom and stood in front of the class, "Alright kids, we have a new student today, Jacob Black." A boy in the front row stood up and walked to the front of the class. He had long dark brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin, he was tall and buff, and all in all cute. "Hi, I'm Jacob, I live up on the reservation and just transferred from the private school up there." He looked at me and that's when I realized that I was staring at him. He gave me a little smile and sat back down.

I walked out of the science room and, being the clumsy girl I am, dropped all my books on the floor. I reached down to pick them up but a tan hand beat me to it. I looked up to find that he was looking at me, "Hi, I don't believe that we've really met, I'm Jacob." "Hi Jacob, I'm Bella." He gathered all of my books and handed them to me, "Thank you." I began to walk towards my locker but he jogged along next to me, "So… I noticed you staring at me in the beginning of class, what's up with that?" "I do that to every new person I meet… so don't feel special or anything." He chuckled, "No really." "I don't know why, I just was… why do you care? Do you like that I was staring at you?" He blushed, "Maybe a little." "Only a little? Well now you hurt my feelings." "Okay, a lot. How 'bout I make it up to you, I'll buy you lunch?" "Well, alright."

I walked into my next class to see Jessica sitting on my desk, waiting for me. I sighed and walked towards her. "What do you want Jessica?" "Stay the hell away from my boyfriend ugly duckling, he's mine." "I don't know what you're talking about." "JACOB! He's mine! Although I don't know why I worry about it, he could never like anybody as ugly as you!" "Okay, a few things lead head, One, he just got here, he's not your boyfriend. And two, as for the liking me thing, he's buying me lunch." "WHAT!" Then the teacher walked in and class began.

I walked into the lunchroom and saw Jacob waving me over to a table. I walked over to the table and sat down, "So you're buying?" "Yep." "Alright then! I guess I'm buying one of everything!" He chuckled and we walked together to the lunch line. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jessica giving me the death eye, so I did something extremely childish and stuck my tongue out at her, savoring the pure look of shock on her face. She retaliated by giving me the finger, but I turned away before I did something that got me suspended.

We sat down with our trays of food, "Jacob, do you see that blonde with the fake boobs over there?" "Yeah, why?" "Stay away from her, she thinks you're her boyfriend and wants to kill me because I'm here with you right now." "It's okay, I don't like blondes." "She won't care what you do or don't like, she's far too vain to care, she thinks that she is the most perfect human being alive." "She's wrong, I know who the most perfect human being alive is." "Really, who?" "I think it's you Bella. I think that your really pretty and cool and awesome and nice, the list goes on and on. So Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" "Hmm… it's tempting, but I barely know you, for all I know you could be a psychopath, or a rapist that woos teenage girls, so I'll make you a deal. We go on one date, and if it goes well I'll be your girlfriend. But if it goes bad, bye bye baby!" "You'll never speak to me again?" "No, we'll be friends, just not more. Do we have a deal?" "Sounds fair, what's the catch?" "Well there wasn't one, but if you really want one I can-" "NO NO! It sounds fair. Now what's your number? We can plan over the phone."

I walked out of the lunchroom feeling like I was floating. I'm going on a date with an awesome guy! And I'm driving Jessica insane by doing it. It's a good day.


End file.
